Fall to Winter
by BrevityGravity
Summary: What if I don’t want this life anymore, old friend?" Artemis whispered to himself. Too late. A one-shot of Artemis's thoughts on that snowy night--the last he would ever see. NOT a Romance!


Sorry I'm kinda late with "The Problem with Existence," guys. I _am _working on it!! *smiles*

.

This fanfic was inspired by Isaac Babel's "The Story of My Dovecotte." If anyone's read it and doesn't understand the connection, just PM me. I really really enjoyed writing this!! (For some odd reason.) XD

By the way, the title doesn't mean "Autumn" to Winter, it means to fall (as in off a tree) into a cold, lonely place. I kind of meant "Winter" to mean "death." Or "silence." You choose what to interpret it as, but the point is that Artemis "falls."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl and I have no intention to exploit it.

* * *

**

.

Artemis stumbled on that cold, dark, night. Snow drifted to the ground. Silent. Softly landing on their brothers and sisters.

The dark street bustled with Christmas activity, but no one noticed him.

He was Alone.

The boy staggered from a leg long-bled through, and his face was pale and empty. He fell forward. The snow muffled his impact and the crowd split and flowed around him, without so much of a murmur.

The ground smelt of a cold, dark world. Of dirt, of ice, of people. How did he never notice the cruelty of surface dwellers? Because he was one of them, himself? No longer. No longer. He curled up his legs so that his body was on its right side.

Artemis's gloveless hand fingered the cold stone of the pathway. His eyes swept to his foot. Useless. His nerves were no longer connected, and the leg couldn't move. There was a thin line of blood trailed down the sidewalk. His breath drew a gentle fog from his mouth, dispersing in the air. The cold wind stung his face and burned his throat as he breathed in. No matter. No matter.

His hand rose an inch from the ground, fingers out-reached towards the sky. Snowflakes landed on the tips of his fingers and on his palm. There was still enough heat in his body to melt the white clumps and they disappeared as easily as they had come. Silent. He smiled, not a touch of his old self left in his body.

Mother and father, dead. Butler, dead. Juliet, dead. Holly was gone. Even Foaly and Mulch did not escape.

He had nothing left.

"What if I don't want this life anymore, old friend?" Artemis whispered to himself. _Too late. Too late. _

Artemis's usual stream of thoughts had disappeared at the first gunshot. Shattered. Frozen.

_Bam. _Curious how one twitch of a finger could ruin someone's life. It was all because of him. His ideas and plans had failed. His own underestimation had gotten his friends killed. Everything was wrong. Or was it right? What was the difference?

He was a murderer. That was all that mattered.

Artemis gave a raspy laugh, a whimper to the night's air. He had kidnapped a fairy, made friends with the aforesaid species, gone through an attack with goblins, saved his father from the Russian mafia, stole back the C Cube and managed to get its thief into prison, survived in a skirmish with demons, been through a time stream, swapped fingers, swapped eyes, and all throughout that he had always lived to tell the tales of his endeavors.

And he was killed by one of his own kind.

He, Artemis Fowl, was killed by a human.

Somehow, this didn't anger him as much as it should have. All that was left was a feeling of quiet melancholy. Snow drifted and piled on him, dulling his senses and chilling his face. Voices swarmed all around the block, filling his ears, his mind, his very being. Yet it was quiet. So very quiet. There were vibrations of a thousand footsteps under his body. The ground seemed to comfort him, enveloping him into the stone and the dirt beneath it. Artemis closed his eyes. His life faded away from existence, waxing and waning. What exactly did he want? To die and see his loved ones again? Or live in constant guilt, coping with living alone?

The river of people continued to flow around him, leaving him to die. And that's exactly what he did.

.

.

.

**A/N: So in the end Artemis chose to not bear the burden of his friends' deaths and repent, but rather join them. A human's moment of weakness. He _could _have saved himself, he had ample time before this fanfic to get to a hospital before bleeding to death, but he refused to. And so he bled to death from the wound on his leg. **

.

Random Babble: I'm listening to "Rush" by Aly and Aj. "Don't let nobody tell you your life is over" ? Wow.** [Artemis: Ah, well, too late.] **

**Even though this was just for fun, please review!! **


End file.
